1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus which has an anti-shake lens, a movable lens, and an actuator driving each of light intensity controlling members such as an aperture and a shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical apparatus such as an image pickup apparatus or an interchangeable lens is provided with a movable lens which is movable along an optical axis of an optical system for performing variable magnification or focus adjustment and an actuator which moves it. Such an optical apparatus is often provided with an anti-shake mechanism which is constituted by an anti-shake lens capable of shifting with respect to the optical axis of the optical system and two actuators shifting it in a pitch direction and a yaw direction in order to reduce an image shake caused by a so-called hand shake.
As an actuator for shifting the anti-shake lens, generally, an actuator constituted by a coil and a magnet is used. On the other hand, as an actuator for moving the movable lens, a rotational type motor or a linear actuator constituted by a coil and a magnet (voice coil motor) may be used.
Further, such an optical apparatus is provided with a light intensity controlling member such as an ND filter and a shutter, and an actuator which drives each of them.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-295249 discloses an optical apparatus in which a lens moving actuator for moving a movable lens is disposed at a position symmetric to one of two anti-shake actuators for shifting an anti-shake lens with reference to an optical axis position. Such an arrangement enables the optical apparatus to be miniaturized in a radial direction and an optical axis direction. In the optical apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-295249, an aperture actuator and an ND actuator are disposed outside a barrel.
On the other hand, when a lens retraction type optical apparatus is provided with a moving actuator, an anti-shake actuator, and a light intensity controlling member actuator, all of these actuators need to be disposed inside the barrel. In this case, for example, the anti-shake actuator and the light intensity controlling member actuator may be disposed so as to overlap with each other when viewed in the optical axis direction and disposed closely in the optical axis direction.
However, in a configuration of the anti-shake actuator disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-295249, most of magnetic force of the magnet is emitted in the optical axis direction. Therefore, when adopting the arrangement as described above, the anti-shake actuator and the light intensity controlling member actuator are magnetically interfered with each other, and it may influence on each motion.